1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for effectively controlling measurement gaps of serving cells having different TDD configuring information in a carrier aggregation technology of a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a communication service to users while they are moving. With the rapid development of technology, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide data communication services at a high speed, as well as voice communication.
In recent years, Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) that has been developed as a next generation mobile communication system is in process of standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology to implement high speed packet-based communication. LTE-A is a technology that is being developed to be commercialized in about 2012, implementing high speed packet-based communication with a transmission rate of maximum 100 Mbps higher than the data transmission rate on current technology. To this end, various proposals have been discussed. As an example, a scheme has been proposed to reduce the number of nodes on communication paths by simplifying network architecture. Another scheme has been proposed to apply wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Meanwhile, unlike voice services, resources, etc. that can be allocated for data services are determined according to the channel status and the amount of data to be transmitted. In wire communication systems such as mobile communication systems, schedulers perform transmission resource management, such as allocation of transmission resources, etc., considering the amount of resources for transmission, the channel status, the amount of data, etc. These are also carried out in the same as LTE as one of the next generation mobile communication systems, and a scheduler located in an evolved Node B (eNB) may manage and allocate wireless transmission resources.
Recently, serious discussions have been made on LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) that enhances the transmission rate by adding various new technologies to LTE communication systems. One of the technologies to be introduced is carrier aggregation as a typical example. Carrier aggregation refers to a technology that increases the number of carriers in communication between user equipment (UE) and an evolved Node B (eNB) to employ from only one carrier in conventional art to a primary carrier and one or more secondary carriers, thereby increasing the amount of transmission by the number of secondary carriers. In LTE technology, a cell where a primary carrier is served is called a Primary Cell (PCell) and a cell where a secondary carrier is served is called a Secondary Cell (SCell).